Teaming Up with Manny
After dealing with two rihnos yesterday, Sid and the mammoth are arguing about who's going where until something flying in the sky calls to the team. ???: Hey, Ratchet! Ratchet: Wait a second.. Tails??? Alister: What are you doing here on your own? Tails: I was looking for Sonic, but I heard he was kidnapped by some kind of bear. X-23: The Grizz... Reia: *sniffed* You know him? X-23: Part of the recon. According to his file, he used to a common street thug, until he was pulled into fortune by his new artstyle. Tails: Oh yeah. I'm guessing that didn't last long, huh? X-23: Nope. After the folks realized that Grizz's artstyle was bad, he went back into his criminal roots. Ratchet: Which leads him here! X-23: Yes, captain. If we're are going to Glacial Pass, we need to rescue a few prisoners on a pathway there. Kiva: Like who? Reia: (This power... I wonder...) Kiva: What's wrong, master? Reia: I don't know... Something serious is going on here, besides the Grizz himself.. Kiva: How do you mean? Reia: Never let your guard down.. Kiva: Right... - Kiva can tell that Reia is started to get better, but Reia has sensed a new power, not too far from here. Reia quickly ran to the source, only to find a girl, who is unconscious. Reia is somehow shocked to see her defenseless, just as her own heavy injures on Planet Scarif. Kiva: Who is that? Reia: I don't know... Clank: Reia, calm down. - Reia took a few breaths, while her past memories still haunting her secretly. Clank: Alister, think you can carry her? - Alister carries the girl on his arms. Reia: She...looks just like Sonja, but... Ratchet: She's different. We know. Kiva: I forgot to ask, but why didn't we bring Qwark with us? Reia: He has betrayed the hero side multiple times to regain his spotlight years ago. Ratchet: She's right. He teamed up with Chairman Drek and Emperor Tachyon before. He even tried to control the night with the monster of Mexico a while back. Reia: We thought about letting him go, so he can-- ???: Hello!! Is anyone there??? Reia: Huh? Is that...Chiaotzu?? Ratchet: You know him? Reia: Yeah, he was my summon in my previous journies. I wonder why he is here? Chiaotzu: Reia? Reia! - Chiaotzu flies towards Reia and hugs her. Chiaotzu: Am I happy to see you. Reia: Totally. Oh, right.. Kiva, this is Chiaotzu: Tien's partner in training. Kiva: Nice to meet you. Chiaotzu: You too, Kiva. Reia: Say, what are you doing here anyway? Chiaotzu: Tien and I got seperated and, somehow, I ended up here. Reia: (Could this be part of the distorted history?) Kiva: Don't worry, we'll help you get back to the right timeline. But right now, we need your help. Chiaotzu: With what? Reia: A rescue mission. Chiaotzu: Okay, I'll do what I can to help. ???: ...help...me... Alister: She's waking up. Kiva: Oh! - The girl sudden woke up and accidentally backed off Alister. Reia: Whoa! Just take it easy... ???: Who...are you? Kiva: We're friendly. ???: How do I know that you are telling the truth? Reia: (Kiva, I hope your training has improved..) Kiva: It's okay. We're the good guys. ???: I sensed...many strong lights... Okay, I think I can trust you. Reia: That's good. ???: I'm Usagi Tsukino, most known me as-- Reia: Sailor Moon, I noticed. Salior Moon: By the outfit? Reia: No, by your heart and powers. Salior Moon: Oh, of course.. Reia: (Her powers...maybe they are a big help here.) Kiva: Hey, want to help us? Sailor Moon: Sure, saving people is my specialty, ms..? Reia: Kiva. She's my student for the Mark of Mastery and I'm her teacher: Reia. Sailor Moon: Which one is the leader of your group? Ratchet: I am. I'm Ratchet. This is Clank. Salior Moon: Nice to meet you. Talwyn: I think random heroes have scattered across time, like Sailor Moon, Tails and Chiaotzu. Reia: We'll rescue anyone else while we can. Sailor Moon: Oh, speaking of rescue, I saw black smoke a few miles forward. Kiva: Seriously? What are we waiting for?? Reia: Agreed. Raine: Sailor Moon, we really appricated your help. Sailor Moon: Of course, follow me! - The gang followed Sailor Moon to the campsite as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes